It's a Wonderful Life
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: written for Holiday Exchange. Damon and Elena are snowed in to the Boarding House, and all Elena has to wear are a particularly ridiculous pair of Chrismtas pajamas. How will Damon get her out of them? LEMON


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for my wonderful friend missdelena. I can't tell you how much all your support means to me hun! This one is for you! The prompt included bonus for no boring missionary…okay, here we go._

_p.s. I normally write Damon as going commando, don't ask me why…it just feels right, but since BadBoysareBest loved the Christmas boxers from an earlier shot so much, I had to bring them back. ;)_

Elena glared out through the window at the rapidly falling snow. So much for her Christmas party. She tugged on her reindeer covered pajama pants and quickly buttoned the matching shirt. Everyone was doing 'Ugly Christmas Sweater' parties, but she and Caroline had decided to have a 'Bad Christmas Pajama' party. Unfortunately the snow had been falling since last night and she'd barely made it to the Boarding House herself. It just wasn't worth it to risk her friends coming to the Boarding House, even though a simple car accident wouldn't hurt most of them. She turned to the mirror and smoothed a few fly aways down, pinching her cheeks to put some color in them.

Ever since her parents had died, she'd hated Christmas. For the first year she and Jeremy hadn't even celebrated it. But now, time had passed and she knew it was better to attempt to move on instead of sitting around and moping for all of eternity…like Damon. She glanced at the hardwood floor, knowing that the vampire was a few feet below in the den stoking the fire. She took a deep breath and unbuttoned a few buttons of the top. The collar fell open to reveal some skin, but no cleavage. She wanted to put a smile on his face, not give him the whole show.

As she walked down the stairs, she knew she was getting herself into a world of trouble. Spending Christmas alone with Damon could open any number of worm cans she'd been working her ass off to keep closed, but now they were snowed in, and they would have to find something to talk about until the roads could be cleared. Once she'd stepped into the living room, she smiled and took the drink he'd poured for her, his arm stretched behind his back, his eyes still directed towards the fire. Ten in the morning was a little early for scotch, but he didn't seem to agree with her sentiment. She cleared her throat, finally earning a glance from him.

He took one look at her and burst out laughing. She had to admit, she was a sight, right down to the silly Santa Claus slippers, but it was supposed to be for the party and she hadn't brought anything else to wear. Crossing her arms and glaring at him she tapped her Santa covered foot and glared. "It's not nice to laugh at people."

"I'm not laughing at people dear, I'm laughing at you."

She huffed and swiped his drink from his grasp before going into the kitchen and pouring both double shots down the drain. He followed her in, complete shock on his face as he realized what she was doing. "What the fuck!"

She turned and laughed at him this time. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah, and I want my damn drink." So, he wanted to bicker. Well…that was nothing new. It was something they were good at.

As she took in the sight of him wearing only black pajama pants, his chest and abs bare, she wondered if there was anything else they might be good at it. "We're going to have some damn egg nog, sing some carols, open presents and watch It's a Wonderful Life on that big tv screen in your room."

Damon's nose had screwed up at the mention of egg nog and she shook his head wildly. "I'm not touching that stuff." He watched as she ignored him, walked to the fridge and pulled it out. He wasn't sure when she'd bought it, but lately there were things belonging to her he would find randomly all over the house. She'd been spending quite a bit of time there now that he really thought about it. "It's disgusting."

"Its festive." She took the carton back to the sink, rinsed out the glasses and poured them each a generous glass. "Just do it."

He crossed her arms and shook his head. "You can't make me drink it."

"Oh yes I can." She advanced on him like he was the prey and she the predator. It was sexy really if he let himself think about it, but then she began pushing the glass under his nose and he backed into the living room.

"Get away from me Elena."

She laughed and backed him right onto the couch, setting her glass on the end table and trying to force some down his mouth. His lips clamped tightly shut and the white liquid spilled down the corners of his mouth. She smiled, a wicked grin on her lips and shocked the hell out of him by licking her tongue up the trail of eggnog. "It's not nice to waste Damon." She chastised and got off his lap, realizing in the struggle that she'd ended up straddling him.

He watched her climb off him in awe, his face frozen as he tried to assimilate the fact that she'd just licked him. She did her best impersonation of his smirk and switched their glasses, taking a sip from hers. The delicious cream ran down her throat and she made a pleased sound. The close contact she'd just put him through, followed by that sound made him stand up…with his ass still firmly on the couch. If she noticed she didn't say anything, just smiled and turned away. He watched her for a few moments, admiring the tree the gang had decorated together last week.

His pajama pants didn't get any looser as he watched her stand there, which was odd considering she looked ridiculous. The sleep set she was wearing was no less than two sizes two big, but he'd bet that whatever she was wearing underneath it would set his blood boiling. As he cleared his throat he pushed himself up, taking the glass and sniffing it. She looked just in time to see another disgusted face before he looked at her. The glow from the Christmas lights danced wondrously in her eyes and he was captivated for a moment. "I have a proposition for you."

She giggled slightly and came forward. "Such a word Mr. Salvatore." Her momentary southern drawl reminded him of Katherine for an instant but he pushed the connection back into his brain and focused on Elena.

"If I drink this glass, will you take off that ridiculous outfit."

She looked down at her pajamas and shrugged. "I have nothing else to wear."

"That's fine with me." He smirked and gestured for her to join him on the couch.

She hesitated, but finally followed. When they were sitting side by side and both their glasses clutched in their hands, she looked up at him and waited. "Just for kicks, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"A drinking game, but with a twist. We each get one question, if you get it wrong you chug the whole glass and strip. If you get it right, you're safe for the rest of the day. I won't tease you about the pajamas and we'll go upstairs and watch the movie."

Elena chewed her lip, her forehead crinkled adorably in curiosity. Caroline had once told him that the old Elena couldn't turn down a dare if her life depended on it. "Alright, but what kinda question are we talking about here?"

"Just normal trivia; any topic." He felt confident, after all what could a vampire that's lived through nearly every decade of music and seen most great movies in theaters have to fear? He'd been at the JFK shooting in Dallas, he'd listened to Martin Luther King give his speech. He couldn't wait to hear what she came up with.

"Alright." She crossed her legs under herself and thought of a good question. "Can I go first?"

"Sure." He sat back against the cushions, waiting with a smug smile on his face.

"What is the name of the girl in the movie 'Miracle on 34th Street'?"

"Which one?" he countered, thinking she might try to trip him up since there was the original black and white, and then a remake.

Elena smiled, he had missed it. She'd asked the name of girl, as in character, not the name of the actress. "The first one." She shrugged, sipping her drink slowly.

He smiled triumphantly, and a little relieved because he honestly had no idea who the second girl was. "Natalie Wood."

Shaking her head Elena she gestured at the drink in his hand. "Sorry, incorrect."

"No, that's a fact. Look it up." She saw the flash of anger in his eyes, Damon Salvatore did not like to be wrong, especially with such high stakes.

"I asked the name of the girl, not the actress."

"That was a trick question."

She scoffed and lifted the glass to his lips. "Not even, you weren't paying attention. Drink, strip and then ask me mine."

Damon forced the liquid down his throat and stood, grumbling about women and rotten milk. She watched with intent eyes as he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his pants and met her gaze. He saw the tip of her tongue come out to wet her lips in anticipation as if she was certain he'd be wearing nothing underneath. When the black fleece pants feel to floor Elena found herself face to face with a almost naked Damon, standing in red boxers with little Christmas trees on them. She cleared her throat, forcing herself to look up. That only made it worse as she took in the sight of his sculpted body, finally meeting his eyes.

"I guess it's your turn." He said, sitting back down beside her, no shows of being uncomfortable at all. "Ready?"

She nodded, knowing that after that display she was going to get it good. "Try me."

He considered being an ass and asking her a sports question, but in the spirit of the Holiday he decided not to piss her off too much. "What is my middle name?"

Elena had been expecting something else, anything else. She faltered under his gaze and looked down at the glass, thinking hard. Stefan had never told her that and she didn't think to ask. "I…um…"

He smirked, already imagining what was beneath those pajamas. "You might as well give up."

Her mind raced as she thought of old names that would fit. "I can at least guess."

"I should have put a time limit on this." His comment earned him a new glare so he kept his mouth shut.

"Giuseppe." She decided, remembering his father's name.

"You would think so, wouldn't you." He smirked, but she could see the pain in his eyes. "Being the first born and all it's only natural that my father would have given me his name, but no. Stefan got that honor. My middle name is Joseph, for my mother's father."

"Oh." She wasn't sure what to say.

She knew that his father was a sore subject, and she hated seeing that look in his eyes. Feeling a little shy, but pushing through it she downed the rest of the glass and stood, slowly unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. Damon watched her fingers move down until the shirt was off her and hung over the arm of the couch. She was wearing a red bra with a snowflake charm hanging from the middle. He held breath he didn't need in his lungs as he watched the reindeer pants pool at her ankles. When she stepped out of them he caught a glimpse of the matching lace boyshorts, another snowflake charm dangling from the front. As if in a trance he pushed himself from the couch and went to her, one hand resting tentavily on her waist.

"Wow."

She smiled; surprised that was the only word he could come up with. The clock above the mantel chimed and she looked to see it was eleven o'clock. "The movie is starting."

He glanced toward the stairs and nodded. "After you."

Elena hesitated, knowing that if she went up first he would stare at her ass the whole time, but after divulging the personal information he had, she figured he deserved a little something, so he agreed. He followed close behind her, noticing she swayed her hips a little more than usual. Did she want him to hold her up against the wall and show her just what a Merry Christmas it could be, or did she want to watch the damn movie? His eyes glinted lust and desire, but he fell back a few steps and entered his bedroom a minute after her. She had already found the remote and curled up with a blanket that normally sat at the end of his bed.

Her upper body was still on show, but so was his so it made them even. He climbed onto the bed as she found the movie and tugged the blanket over his lap slightly. "What?" she asked looking at him.

"This is my bed, my blanket. Don't be such a hog."

She sighed and relented one quarter of the material, forcing him to move closer to her so that he could actual cover the lower half of his body. The sides of their legs were pressed entirely together as the first black and white scene opened. He wasn't paying the slightest attention to the movie, but watching her breasts rise and fall out of the corner of his eye. He turned on his side slightly so her leg was pressed between his, then throwing all the rules out the window he gently laid his hand on her stomach. All the movement was beneath the blanket, but not seeing it didn't mean she couldn't feel it. He heard the skip of the beat in her heart when he began toying with the snowflake charm at her hips.

She turned to look at him, her eyes searching his. "What are you doing?" her voice was soft, which meant she wasn't upset.

"Do you want me to stop?" he let his fingers move further down, rubbing her through the lace. She flushed, but slipped down on the bed, searching for more pressure, for a better angle.

"No."

"Good." He smiled and pressed a little hard. "Watch your movie Elena."

She forced her eyes from his lips back to the screen but she wasn't paying any attention now. He brushed her hair back from her neck and began kissing along the side of her throat. She let her head fall back against the pillows, feeling the same hand slip under her back and undo her bra. She didn't resist when he removed it and tossed it to the floor, only pushed her hips up to meet his hand in hopes that he would stop the torture soon and actually touch her. He heard her breaths coming in near gasps by now, but everytime she would turn to look at him, he would stop.

She moaned in frustration, reaching under the blanket and grabbing his hand. He felt the tips of his fingers slip under her panties, but he refused to go any further. She looked at him desperately, but he only shook his head. She knew what he wanted and she forced herself to look straight. Every second that she kept her eyes on the screen, his fingers crept under the lace a little more. She cried out when his finger finally brushed against her clit, but his movements were restricted because of the panties. "More." She moaned, damning the rules and kissing him. "More, Damon."

He chuckled against her mouth and made quick work of ridding her body from the last piece of clothing. The movie was completely forgotten now as his fingers dipped into her, stroking her and teasing her. His lips found the column of her neck again, sucking and nibbling as she writhed under him. "You're so wet Elena."

His voice was dark, deep and just a little dangerous. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged his head back so she could kiss him. Her body turned toward his in a desperate search for skin against skin and he had to twist his arms to move with her. She crawled atop him, his fingers still working against her clit. She moaned when she felt how badly he wanted her, his hardness searching desperately for a release from the confines of the silly Christmas boxers. She pulled them down his legs, leaving him to kick them the rest of the way off as she gently massaged him.

They prepared each other for the final connection, her gasps coming a lot faster now as she came close to her first release. When she tried to fit herself around him he shook his head. "Why?"

"Not yet." He placed his free hand around her neck and brought her lips to his. "Trust me."

She nodded, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth as they continue to drive each other crazy. Elena could feel him getting harder in her hand as her nails dug harshly into his shoulder. She cried out as the first pleasure hit her, both hands gripping his shoulders. Damon took the moment of freedom to slip inside her quickly, hitting a new spot as she continued to moan from the orgasm she'd barely begun. "You're trying to kill me." She gasped, smiling faintly when he chuckled darkly, his laugh vibrating his body.

"Lean back." He sat up, coaching her weight back onto her hands.

She followed his instructions, her eyes shut tight as he thrust up into her. She fisted the comforter in her hands as the new angle, the sensation erupted in her body. "Damon." She cried his name, his hands resting on her hips as he helped her move with him.

"I'm right here, just let go."

When he felt her tighten around him a few minutes later, he pushed deeper, moving his thumb against her clit to send her over the edge. She gasped, his name a curse on her lips as they came together. She collapsed forward on his chest, her body spent after being so wonderfully violated by the vampire beneath her. She waited until she could actually breath before looking up at him, a genuine smile on his lips. "Is it a terrible thing for me to say that I'm glad we got a blizzard."

He laughed and brought her lips to his for a kiss. "Not at all. This has been the best Christmas ever."

_a/n: too bad we all can't have that merry of a Christmas haha Nine more days till we get to open presents, and until then I will keep writing as much as I can for you all! Can't believe this year is almost over! I've got two more fics to write for the Holiday exchange, one I'll be turning into a sequel for 'The Third Annual Mystic Falls Christmas Eve Singles Mixer'…so keep your eye out for that if you care! _


End file.
